The Lion King 2: Tirana
by hieilover2005
Summary: Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King 2: Tirana**

HL: this takes place when Kovu and Kirara first meet and Tirana is Scar's daughter. Oo Of course she was just a cub when her cousin killed her father so she's around Kovu's age still a cub. Oo anyway...yeah kind of weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of TLK 1 or 2, but I do own the movies and I own Tirana.

* * *

Tirana hunched low behind a tree branch and pounced on Vitani. Vitani pawed at Tirana and tugged her ear growling. Both girls wrestled each other growling, "Kovu, Kovu, that's all anyone cares about." Nuka (I think that's his name oO) said flicking both girls on the head. Both rolled off and he laughed, "NUKA! Where's Kovu?" Vitani asked as Tirana eyed him, "Who cares? He can take care of himself." He said scratching his back against a tree, "After all, I'm the oldest, the smartest, AH THESE STUPID TERMITES!!!" He said biting at his fur. Vitani and Tirana rolled their eyes in unison as Zari came back with Kovu in her mouth.

"Hey Kovu, want to fight?" Vitani asked growling as Kovu smirked going down on his front haunches, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HIM!!" Zari yelled turning to Nuka, "Zari..." Zari turned to face Tirana, "I'll go out for a hunt for food if you'd like." She said. Zari lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Tirana and scooped her up in her paw held her close, "Now, now, little one, what kind of guardian would I be if I let you go by yourself?" Zari said in a bitter sweet voice nuzzling the cub. Vitani snickered, "I can go with her mother, after all, I'm a bit older then her." Vitani said, "Nuka, you go with them." "Yes mother..." Zari got close to her son, "And if you don't come back with them it'll be your head." Nuka cringed and nodded.

-Out in the Pride Lands-

"Hurry it up and make it quick Tirana." "Shut up Nuka." Tirana said scanning. Seeing a warthog she smirked and stayed low to the ground. She moved forward slowly, rolled her shoulders, and pounced, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The warthog screamed running, Tirana hot on it's trail, "SIMBA!!! HELP!!!" Simba turned seeing the lioness he growled and got between her and Pumbaa. Tirana put her ears back as Simba swiped at her with his paw. Nuka growled and jumped foreword, "Nuka..." Simba said as the lionesses behind him growled and formed a circle around Kirara.

Tirana shook her head as Zari appeared and roared as Simba did the same back, "What are you doing in the pride lands Zari?" Tirana ran and hid under Zari. Simba looked at the cub that hid under her, "I see you haven't met Scar's cub, Tirana." Simba looked at her, "Cub? Hmmm." Tirana backed further away, "Kind of scrawny don't you think? Of course her father was also." Zazu said. Zari growled and nipped at the bird's tail, "She's going to be the next queen and my son is going to be the next king, no matter what we will take measures to make sure it happens." Nala growled. Zari smirked and picked Tirana up in her mouth around the stomach gently yet firmly so the cub didn't fall. Vitani and Nuka followed them.

-Few years later-

Tirana stood in front of many lionesses that watched the younger lioness stand before them, "Now Tirana, wait for Kirara, then u, Nuka, and Vitani will light the field on fire when the little lioness goes out for her hunt." Tirana nodded, "Yes I know Zari." She said, "Kovu, you know what to do. Tell Simba that a friend of yours is hurt badly, and bring Tirana to Pride Rock." The older lion nodded.

* * *

HL: xO eh...flames are welcomed since this is my first LK Fan fiction and if u can give me SOME ideas IM me on Yahoo, AIM, or MSN


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King 2: Tirana**

HL: Ok here's a few things that I forgot to mention -.-U 1) This takes place **BEFORE** Kiara and Kovu meet. oO I think. 2) I haven't seen the movie since I was 7 that explains why I put 'Zari' instead of 'Zira' thank you to Cecil for that one XD 3) It would have been 3 but yeah its not after I'm trying to remember what happened in the movie so yeah and changed some things around. 4) Kovu isn't the king just yet and Tirana may not be his mate I may make Kiara his mate like in the movie and Tirana with someone else. 5) I'm trying my best to make this descriptive TT but thank you for the reviews and yes I know I made some mistakes and I should of clarified them first XD

Ok? That should clear some things up, but thanks for the reviews. Pretty I haven't seen the movie in what 7 years (or more or less oO Don't remember when it came out.)

Disclaimer: Same as the last.

* * *

As they waited Vitani, Nuka, and Tirana laid in the plains waiting for Kiara Kovu sat on the cliff. Tirana started to fall asleep for awhile then Vitani nudged her, "There she is. Let's go." She said. The three of them grabbed the sticks and ran into the plains, "Let's make fire!" Nuka said as Vitani chuckled and ran around catching the dry grass on fire.

Tirana finished and ran off as Nuka jumped out (A/N: right after he starts chanting "Roasty toasty princess roasty toasty princess....is it hot in here or is it me? FIRE!! AH!" XD) Vitani followed after both of them. All three watched as Kovu dragged Kiara out of the fire and into the water, "Guess we should start calling you Queen Tirana." Vitani said and Tirana smirked, "Not just yet Vitani...not just yet." Tirana said walking away and Vitani sprinted after her, "Your not going to watch the rest?" "I have no need too, Kovu can take care of it." Tirana said. Vitani tilted her head, but followed anyway.

In the outskirts Tirana, Nuka, and Vitani returned to be greeted by the lionesses, "Did it work?" Zira asked a smirk on her maw, "It did, Zira, Kovu should be on Pride Rock now." Tirana said walking into the cave. Tirana's younger sister Tatiana watched her, "You think your cut out to be the Queen Tirana?" Tirana lifted her head to see her dark colored sister looking at her coldly, "Why do you care Tatiana? Surely your not thinking of becoming our father and try to kill me when I do become the Queen are you?" Tatiana jumped down from the high rock and got face to face with her. Both stared each other in the eye for a long time, each daring the other to blink or strike. Tirana stood and Tatiana shrunk down and put her ears back, "You need to learn your place Tatiana, I am going to be the Queen. If you don't like it, tough, I'll let the hyenas eat you alive." Tirana said aggressively and growled. Tatiana bowed her head in submission. Tirana snorted in disgust and jumped onto her rock.

Nuka and Vitani walked into the cave as Tirana lifted her head, "Tirana...you need to see this..." Vitani said growling. Tirana could tell she was not happy. Curious, Tirana jumped down, and followed the other two.

The three lions stopped and Tirana looked at them questionably. Vitani motioned with her head towards Kovu and...was that Kiara with him? She stayed low to the ground and watched. Seeing how close they were Tirana smirked, "Kill her Kovu..." She said quietly. Kovu looked around a few times as the smirk grew on Tirana's maw. All of the sudden, Kovu nuzzled Kiara and Tirana growled. Vitani knew the reaction, but before she could stop her, Tirana had already sprung out and grabbed Kiara by the scruff dragging her away. Kovu's eyes snapped open and he lunged at Tirana and roared at her and Tirana did the same, "What are you doing Tirana!?!" Kovu asked angrily putting his ears back, "Following what your mother said." Tirana said as Vitani and Nuka ran out and stopped behind Kovu. Kovu growled, "You follow everything everyone else says. How can you call yourself a leader?" Tirana was now furious. She lifted her paw and scratched Kovu's eye. Kovu stumbled back, "Weak, just like Simba." Tirana said advancing on the slightly older lion. Kovu backed away even more, "I was a cub when Kiara's father killed mine. I was there and I should remember it." She said growling and fury rising in her voice, "You were a cub also you TRAITOR!" She screamed lunging. Kiara swatted Tirana hard in the neck and stood in front of Kovu. Tirana shook her head and stared at Kiara then smirked. She circled Kiara as she talked, "You think you can take me on Kiara? I will not go down easily." She said a smirk still upon her maw. Vitani got down on her front haunches ready to help if it was needed.

Kiara watched Tirana, eye to eye, and she never left the eyes for she didn't know if she would strike or not. Tirana gave a few fake lunges making Kiara put her ears back and growl. Tirana snorted and started to walk away. Kiara nudged Kovu and both stood. Tirana dug her claws into the dirt, turned, and ran at Kiara ramming her in the side. Kiara slid on the dirt and stood quickly as Tirana swung her paw at the princess's head. Kiara took the paw in her mouth and bit down on it. Tirana roared and bit Kiara right on the maw. Kiara lifted her paw and gave a vertical swing to Tirana's eye. Tirana backed away. She growled deeply, "Your dead...so dead Kiara...you'll be joining your grandfather soon." Tirana said then lifted her head towards the sky, "Hear that Mufasa! Your own granddaughter's going to pay for what your son the "king" did to my father!"

A roar answered her, she turned to see the Pride there, "Tirana..." Simba said growling, "Kovu!" They all turned their heads to see Zira and the other lionesses there, "Do it now Kovu! Kill Sima, Nala, and Kiara. Now, you have the perfect chance!" Zira said smirking. Rain started to fall as Kiara stared at Kovu. Tirana narrowed her eyes, "Why are you hesitating Kovu? Do it!" Zira said growling. Tirana snarled, "He's a coward Zira, he won't do it for he's fallen in love with the princess." Simba, Nala, Zira, Vitani, Nuka, Kiara, and all the other lionesses' eyes fell on Kovu. Kovu grew stiff from all the eyes looking at him, or in this case, glaring, "Is this true Kovu?" Vitani asked quietly. Kovu gulped seeing that Tirana was calming down, sort of, not a good sign, "Um...well...I uh..." Kovu started as Tirana walked over to him and purred rubbing against him gently. Kovu was now officially scared, "Uhhh...." "You know who you love, right Kovu?" Tirana asked sweetly smiling. 'Uh-oh...Reama's (Rea-ma) charm...' Kovu thought to himself as Tirana gave him an unnoticed glare as she rubbed against him again. Kovu sighed and hung his head, he gave up. Tirana smirked, "Kiara, did you know that Kovu and I were to be betroved when we were cubs for when we were older?" Kiara looked at Kovu, then back at Tirana, "Hard to believe isn't it? Of course I can plainly see that Kovu loves you." The other's eyes widened. Of course, Tirana could almost hear her father screaming at her if he was still alive, but that was what Zira was for, "Tirana....what are you doing?" Zira asked going down on her front haunches. Tirana was ready for Zira's weight on top of her. The thunder clashed above them. Tirana roared and her pride did the same. The lionesses ran at the others as Tirana ran off away from the others, Zira following hot on her trail. Kiara and Kovu stopped and ran after them.

"Tirana!" Tirana turned and saw Zira lunge at her. Tirana crashed to the ground from the weight. Zira slashed at her face, "You little traitor. Why didn't you kill them?" She asked, "I was going to kill Kiara, but I didn't, because I know the difference between right and wrong." Zira growled, "Simba banned us Tirana remember?" Tirana threw Zira off of her, "I do, I just don't choose to." She said walking away, "Don't turn your back to me Tirana!" Zira snarled. Tirana lifted her head, snorted, and started walking again, "You sound like Mufasa and I don't listen to lions or lionesses like that." She said. Zira roared and lunged at her. Tirana flipped onto her back and kicked Zira's underbelly as she went over a cliff. Tirana walked over and watched the plains be washed away and she could see Zira's paw up in the air. She sighed and backed away, "Tirana!" She turned to see Kovu and Kiara, "Your majesties..." She said silently bowing her head, "I'm not the king...well...not yet...and Kiara isn't the Queen...yet.." Kovu said nervously knowing the subject would set something off in Tirana. The young lioness only smiled, "No need to be nervous Kovu." She said swatting him playfully. Kovu swatted back and both wrestled then Tirana laid on her back and flipped Kovu over and tugged his ear, "Gah! Ok off me!!" Tirana smirked, "I win!" Kovu laughed as Kiara tackled both of them All three laughed, "Kiara!!!" Kiara stood and looked at the hill, "Hi dad." She said. Simba walked down as Tirana backed away, "I better get going...good luck Kovu and Kiara." She said with a forced smile.

Tirana walked away and Kiara looked at Simba. Simba looked at her, "What?" "Can we let her stay? Please daddy?" Simba looked at his daughter sternly, "Please. She got rid of Zira and the others need her." Vitani stepped up, "If it's not too much to ask King Simba." Simba looked at the lioness behind him. The outland pride put their ears back and looked at him and his Pride looked at him the same way. Simba sighed and turned to Nala, "What do you think?" "I think we should give Tirana a shot." Simba nodded, "Tirana! Wait." Tirana stopped and looked at her cousin. Simba walked up to her, "Your pride needs you and well...Nala and I think it would be better if you stayed with us." He said in a serious tone. Tirana's ears stood up and she narrowed her eyes. Sarabi stepped up, "Tirana, please, you're my only niece left." "What about Tatiana?" Vitani hung her head, "Nuka and her died..." Tirana went wide eyed then looked at the ground, "I'll be fine by myself." Tirana said, "I don't need anyone anyway." She said. Simba blinked at her as she walked away in the rain. Her tattered fur stuck to her bony body.

Sarabi sighed, "Headstrong isn't she?" Kovu nodded, "Old Reama's daughter alright..." The other headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

HL: oO Ooook....this chapter is kind of weird...

To be continued....


End file.
